<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Delight by mystic118</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714688">Afternoon Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic118/pseuds/mystic118'>mystic118</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Presents [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini mentioned - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley mentioned, Light BDSM, M/M, Pegging, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic118/pseuds/mystic118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's my turn to give him a present." Draco said over breakfast.</p><p>There's more in store for Blaise's birthday weekend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Presents [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't sure if I should make a part two but I figured I would give it a try. Just a little treat for readers that might want more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaise woke up, entangled with his two best friends. The smell of last night's escapades filled his senses. Their naked bodies were glistening in the sliver of light that was peeking through the curtain. Pansy still had her head on his chest. She looked so ethereal. Blaise took a peek over her shoulder and saw Draco snuggled into the crook of her neck. Every time he let out a breath from his nose, Pansy's hair would tickle her neck. Blaise took a deep breath in and saw Pansy shift with the puffing of his chest. She stirred in her sleep, trying to snuggle closer to Blaise's chest. Draco shifted too, pulling Pansy closer and snuggling deeper into the crook of her neck. Blaise moved the hair out of Pansy's face as she opened her eyes. </p><p>"Good morning." Blaise whispered.</p><p>Pansy hummed as she stretched her arm across Blaise's chest.</p><p>"It is isn't it." Pansy whispered as she looked up at him.</p><p>Draco's eyes were still closed but the humming from Pansy had him sinking his lips into the back of her neck. He sucked on her soft skin and Pansy let out a soft moan. Her eyes fluttered as Draco snake his hand up to cup her breasts. Blaise watched the intimate moment between the two before Pansy tilted her head up to kiss him. He shifted towards her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His mouth captured her moans as Draco massaged her nipples until they were hard. Draco started to rock his hips against her backside. More moans flooded into Blaise's mouth as Pansy felt herself getting wet. Blaise could feel himself getting hard as he felt Pansy's hand trail to his hips. Pansy teased him by drawing circles with her fingers around his hip bone. Draco slowed his movements and pulled away from Pansy's neck to admired the mark he left. He watched his wife and best friend exchange moans and kisses.</p><p>"Good morning." Draco whispered, tickling her wet skin with his breath.</p><p>Pansy pulled away from her kiss with Blaise and faced her husband. She shifted between them, pressing her bum against Blaise's hips, and draping her leg over Draco's to pull him closer. His cock twitched at her wet cunt. She gave him a kiss and ran her fingers through his hair, rocking her hips against the two men she was sandwiched between.</p><p>"It is isn't it, my dragon." Pansy whispered, stopping her movements, and pulling away from their kiss.</p><p>"Would you like some breakfast, my flower?" Draco whispered against her lips.</p><p>She nodded and looked over her shoulder at Blaise. He kissed her shoulder in agreement. Pansy untangled herself and sat up. Draco traced his fingers up and down her thigh while Blaise sat up, pressing his back against the headboard. Draco left a trail of kisses on Pansy's thigh before sitting up himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Blaise and Pansy watched him walk towards the sleep pants that were draped over his chair. Draco tucked himself away before walking to his dresser. He pulled out another set of sleep pants and walked back towards his wife and best friend.</p><p>"Here." Draco handed the pants to Blaise. "I know you weren't expecting to stay the night."</p><p>"Thank you." Blaise said.</p><p>Pansy scooted off the bed and walked towards her washroom. The two men watched the sway of her hips and the bounce of her full breasts. She was quite the sight. Pansy cleaned herself of last night's juices, pulled on a sheer black robe that left little to the imagination over her naked body, and tied the ribbon at the front. She walked out, meeting the gaze of her lovers.</p><p>"You are a vision, my dear." Blaise said softly.</p><p>"My sentiments exactly." Draco smiled at his wife.</p><p>Pansy smiled at them. "Come on you two, time for breakfast."</p><p>Pansy held out her hands to both of them. Just like last night, they took her hand and were led down to the dining room. Draco took his seat at the head of the table while Blaise and Pansy sat on either side of him.</p><p>"Binney!" Draco called out.</p><p>The house-elf suddenly appeared in the dining room.</p><p>"Yes Master Malfoy?"</p><p>"We'd like some breakfast, Binney." Draco said. "And the papers for today."</p><p>"Right away, sir. Binney and Tanny will get right on it, sir." Binney bowed and disappeared from the dining room. Binney showed up a few seconds later with the morning issue and the newest edition of <em>Noble</em>, a fashion magazine Pansy created in her spare time when she wasn't a healer.</p><p>"Is that your magazine Pans?" Blaise asked.</p><p>"It is." She smiled and held it up. "And look who's on the cover."</p><p>Pansy showed off the newest issue of <em>Noble</em>. Ginny Weasley was posed in her Holyhead Harpies uniform, short hair swishing as she moved on the cover. The headline read, <em>From War Hero to Quidditch Star: How Ginny Weasley Does It All, an exclusive interview only available in Noble.</em></p><p>"It was a long process to get her on the cover but considering I was her stylist at one point, she owed me." Pansy smiled at her accomplishments. "Witch Weekly doesn't stand a chance."</p><p>Binney and Tanny appeared in the dining room with breakfast and placed it on the table.</p><p>"Anything else, sir?" Tanny asked.</p><p>"No, Tanny, that's all for now. We'll leave the plates when we're done." Draco said.</p><p>"Very good, sir. Binney and Tanny always happy to help, sir." Tanny said before disappearing with Binney.</p><p>Binney and Tanny put together a wonderful spread. There were sausages, eggs, bacon, toast, and an assortment of jams and fruit. There was also a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a kettle of tea. The trio sat in silence while they ate their breakfast. Draco had finished his plate and started reading the <em>Prophet</em> again.</p><p>"Merlin!" Draco said.</p><p>Blaise and Pansy turned their attention towards Draco.</p><p>"What is it, my love?" Pansy asked.</p><p>"Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry James Potter, announces his engagement to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, exclusive with Padma Patil." Draco read.</p><p>Pansy waved it off. "Ginny told me ages ago when we did the interview. She wanted it to be a surprise, so I coordinated with the <em>Prophet</em>."</p><p>Blaise's mood had changed. "How long have they been going out?"</p><p>Draco read on. "After years of an on again off again relationship since their Hogwarts days, Harry James Potter popped the question just after a month and a half of being on again, stating, 'I finally realised I couldn't imagine my life without her.' It will be a wedding for the ages. As a reporter for the <em>Prophet</em> and a good friend of the two, I have secured my invitation and will be covering the events leading up to it and the ceremony itself. Ginny tells me that my good friend Daphne Greengrass has been named the wedding's planner and Pansy Parkinson, editor-in-chief of <em>Noble</em>, is designing the wedding dress, all exclusive details are in her newest edition along with a timeline of events leading up to that very special day."</p><p>Blaise slammed his fists on the table, making the silverware clink against the plates. Draco and Pansy looked at him in confusion.</p><p>"A month and a half?!" Blaise said. "I was gone for a whole fucking month in Paris, and she just goes right back to him? She didn't even tell me she was engaged when we broke up."</p><p>Pansy gasped into her hand. "Blaise, no."</p><p>Draco was still confused so he looked at Pansy. Blaise brought one of his hands up to pinch his temples.</p><p>"Ginny was the girl he was seeing." Pansy explained.</p><p>"Oh, mate." Draco said. "That bites."</p><p>Blaise sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that."</p><p>"No, Blaise. You have every right to be upset." Pansy said, walking over to him. "How long were you two going out?"</p><p>She pushed his chair back and sat in his lap. He held tight to her and took a few deep breaths.</p><p>"Almost six months if we hadn't broken up." Blaise said.</p><p>"I'm supposed to meet her on Monday to discuss wedding dress options." Pansy said. "I'll tell her then that I can't do it."</p><p>"No." Blaise said. "Don't do that. That's your commission. This is something between me and her."</p><p>Pansy sighed and kissed his forehead. She held his face in her hands, caressing away the few tears that had formed in his eyes. She looked longingly at Draco.</p><p>"I think it's my turn to give him a present." Draco said over breakfast.</p><p>"That's unnecessary, Draco." Blaise said. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Draco shook his head. "No. We're going to make you forget about her, at least for the weekend."</p><p>Pansy nodded in agreement. "And anyone who mentions that harpy's name will be thoroughly punished."</p><p>Blaise chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "What did you two have in mind?"</p><p>"He's going to ravish you." Pansy gave him a quick kiss and stood up. "And I'm going to watch."</p><p>"Consider it an. . . afternoon delight." Draco said standing up too.</p><p>Draco walked over to Blaise and pulled him into his arms. He pressed his lips against Blaise's, tasting the pumpkin juice. Blaise was a bit flustered at first but fell into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Draco's waist to pull him closer. The two wrestled with their tongues, fighting each other for dominance. Draco won in the end before tugging Blaise's bottom lip as he pulled away. Blaise suddenly missed the sensation of Draco's lip. They were so different from Pansy's.</p><p>"Come." Draco said leading Blaise and Pansy back up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>They reached the master bedroom once again, which was still cloaked in darkness despite the rays of light trying to peek through. The scent of last night's escapades still hung in the air. Pansy sat on one of the couches facing the bed.</p><p>"You guys really don't need to do this for me." Blaise said as he was pulled into the room.</p><p>"Nonsense. It's your birthday weekend." Draco said.</p><p>"I can deal with Ginny and our breakup on my own time." Blaise continued.</p><p>"Tsk. You said that harpy's name." Pansy said. "You know the rules."</p><p>Blaise chuckled but on a second glance, he knew Pansy was serious. "I thought you were joking."</p><p>"Pansy never jokes about punishment." Draco said. "What will it be, my flower?"</p><p>"A spanking for every letter of that harpy's name." Pansy said. "Lay across Draco's lap, my dear."</p><p>Draco sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled Blaise across his lap. This wasn't the first time Blaise had been in this situation, but he would usually be on all fours with his bum in the air. Ginny always loved to discipline him.</p><p>"You're lucky it's me giving you these lashings." Draco said. "Pansy is rougher when it comes to punishment."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you don't pack a punch, my dragon." Pansy said as she untied the ribbon of her robes.</p><p>"If you want us to stop just say. . . ginger." Draco said. "That's our safe word for today."</p><p>Blaise nodded as he shifted to get comfortable. He felt his cock stiffen against Draco's leg. Draco ran his hand across Blaise's bare back, feeling his muscles under his fingers. Blaise twitched slightly under his touch. Draco got to Blaise's bum and started massaging it before pulling Blaise's pants down. Pansy got up, her robe barely covering her naked body, and pulled the pants off Blaise's legs. She trailed her fingers up the back of his legs towards his inner thighs. Blaise felt vulnerable as Pansy's fingers got closer to his sack. Draco swatted her hand away. She looked at him with a smirk before giving him a quick kiss and sitting back down.</p><p>"You're going to spell out her name for me." Draco ordered.</p><p>Blaise nodded.</p><p>"Her full name."</p><p>Blaise nodded again.</p><p>"Start." Draco ordered.</p><p>"G."</p><p>The sound of the slap against Blaise's left cheek rang through the room. Blaise jerked forward then settled. Pansy hummed in approval. Draco's hand remained there, until the next letter was called out.</p><p>"I."</p><p>Blaise looked towards Pansy, who had started touching herself. Her legs were slightly spread, and Blaise could see her exposed cunt as she played with it. He could feel himself growing hard as he tried to focus on Pansy while calling out the next letter.</p><p>"N."</p><p>Blaise let out a groan. His hard on was throbbing against the fabric of Draco's sleep pants. Blaise watched as Pansy worked herself faster with each slap.</p><p>"E."</p><p>Blaise was breathless. Draco switched sides, now slapping the right cheek. Blaise felt both pain and relief with the switch.</p><p>"R."</p><p>Pansy's moans filled the silence in the room. Blaise watched her edge herself while Draco waited for the next the next letter. Blaise tried to catch his breath.</p><p>"V."</p><p>Blaise let out another groan. Draco hummed in approval. Pansy's moans were getting louder.</p><p>"Last one." Draco said.</p><p>"A."</p><p>The last slap hit Blaise's right cheek and he let out a groan. He heard Pansy moaning louder, signaling her first orgasm of the day. Her whole body shook. Draco held him there, massaging Blaise's darkened bum. Blaise hissed. The two men watched Pansy twitch under her own fingers as she rode out her high. When she came back down, Pansy looked over at her lovers. She hummed as she walked towards them.</p><p>"He is such a stud." Pansy moaned. "Too bad his punishment isn't over."</p><p>Blaise whipped his head towards Pansy. "What?"</p><p>"Oh come on my flower. It's his birthday weekend." Draco said.</p><p>"I want to see him edged just like how you were yesterday " Pansy trailed her fingers along his bum. "And then I want to see him cum hard."</p><p>Her fingers were still slick with her juices as she moved her fingers down to his tight hole. She slipped a finger inside. Blaise hissed. Draco spread Blaise's cheeks so he could watch Pansy's fingers.</p><p>"It seems he's done this before, my dragon." Pansy said.</p><p>Draco hummed. "Who got to you before us? That harpy?"</p><p>Blaise nodded.</p><p>"Was she your first time?" Pansy asked.</p><p>"Yes." Blaise moaned as he felt Pansy insert another finger.</p><p>"Well, it looks like me and red will have something to talk about on Monday." Pansy said. "I wonder if Potter likes to be pegged."</p><p>Draco let go of Blaise's cheeks and wrapped a hand around Pansy's throat. "You know how I feel about that name."</p><p>Pansy nodded and moaned as she pulled her fingers out of Blaise's hole. Draco loosened his grip.</p><p>"Yes, my dragon." She whispered.</p><p>"Good." Draco let go and slapped Pansy's bum.</p><p>She giggled as she crawled on their bed. She sat with her back up against the headboard, her legs spread.</p><p>"Get on your knees on the bed." Draco ordered.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Blaise got up carefully and Draco stood up too. Before Blaise crawled onto the bed, Draco pulled him into another kiss. He still dominated over Blaise. As they pulled away, Blaise decided to leave his mark on Draco and started sucking on his neck, right above his collarbone. Draco let out a moan as his hand wandered towards Blaise's stiff prick. Blaise moaned against Draco's skin. Draco gave him a few slow strokes before shoving him onto their bed. Blaise sat on his knees and looked up at Draco's towering figure. He could see Draco's hard cock through his sleep pants. Draco pulled Blaise's chin up and stared down at his best friend.</p><p>"You're right, my flower. He is a stud." Draco said, smirking down at Blaise. "I know you can pleasure my wife, but let's see if you can pleasure me."</p><p>Draco pulled his sleep pants down and kicked them off to the side. His hardened length sprung out in front of Blaise's face.</p><p>"And don't even think of trying to pleasure yourself. I would hate to hand over the punishment to Pansy." Draco said. "Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Blaise coated his hand with saliva before grabbing onto Draco's cock. Draco let out a groan and moved closer to the edge of the bed. He gave Draco's cock a few slow strokes before settling into a steady rhythm. He looked up at Draco, admiring his aroused face, scrunched eyes closed, lips parted. Pansy loved the way Draco looked. It gave her pleasure. She crouched behind Blaise and put her hand on top of Blaise's. Draco felt the softness of her hand as they stroked him together. He opened his eyes to look at them.</p><p>"Tsk. Pansy." Draco scolded. </p><p>"He gives you pleasure, doesn't he, my dragon." Pansy smirked at him.</p><p>Draco hummed and smirked back at her. Blaise continued his rhythm as Pansy took her hand away. He could feel Draco's cock drying up from all the friction, so he took his hand away and coated it again.</p><p>"Use your mouth, my dear." Pansy said.</p><p>Blaise looked at Pansy then up at Draco. Draco nodded.</p><p>"You want me to use my mouth?" Blaise asked.</p><p>Draco nodded and smirked. "Put that tongue to good use, stud."</p><p>Blaise gave Draco's cock a few more strokes before licking the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Blaise took his length in his mouth. Draco let out a groan and Pansy hummed.</p><p>"Fuck." Draco said.</p><p>He could feel Blaise's tongue wiggling on the underside of his shaft as he bobbed his head. He could feel Draco rocking his hips in synchronicity. Pansy was still crouched behind Blaise and began to leave a trail of kisses along his back. Blaise let out a moan which sent vibrations along Draco's cock. Pansy sucked on Blaise's skin, leaving marks as she trailed down to his lower back. She felt up his bum and along his thighs. Draco let out another groan and ran his fingers through hair.</p><p>"Fuck." He said. "Look at me when you suck."</p><p>He lifted Blaise's chin and Blaise held his gaze while bobbing his head. Blaise let out another vibrating moan as he felt Pansy's hands wrap around his cock, giving him slow strokes.</p><p>"He's hard for you, Draco." Pansy said.</p><p>"Is he?" Draco said never taking his eyes off of Blaise.</p><p>Pansy hummed and nodded. Blaise bobbed his head a bit faster, playing with Draco's balls. Draco groaned and held Blaise's head in place, and started to buck his hips, sending his cock farther down Blaise's throat. Blaise gagged but moaned as he felt Pansy picking up speed too. He felt the high of running out of air and of pleasure. Blaise bucked his hips in response, hoping he would reach his peak.</p><p>"I think the birthday boy is ready." Pansy said, slowing her pace.</p><p>Draco pulled out of Blaise's mouth and Blaise caught his breath. He groaned at Pansy who edged him to his peak.</p><p>"Lie back." Draco ordered.</p><p>Pansy sat against the headboard and waited for Blaise to lie next her.</p><p>"Come here, Blaise." Pansy called.</p><p>Blaise crawled over to her and repositioned himself right next to her thighs. Draco got on the bed, his cock swinging between his legs.</p><p>"I want to see you pleasure yourself." Draco said. "And when I tell you to stop, you stop."</p><p>Blaise nodded and grabbed a hold of his own cock. Draco sat on his knees and repositioned Blaise's legs over his thighs so he could get in closer to Blaise's hole. Draco took his fingers and motioned Pansy to come forward. Pansy sat up on her hands and knees. Her full tits grazed dangerously close to Blaise's cock as Draco shoved his fingers in her mouth.</p><p>"Coat my fingers, my flower." Draco said.</p><p>Pansy hummed and did just that, getting Draco's fingers nice and wet. Blaise stroked faster at the interaction. He couldn't help but groan as he felt himself getting close to his peak once again. He closed his eyes and focused on the strokes. Draco pulled his wet fingers from Pansy's mouth.</p><p>"Thank you, my flower."</p><p>"Of course, my dragon." Pansy said, wiping her lips and sitting back down.</p><p>Draco saw Blaise's strokes getting sloppy and felt him lift from his thighs.</p><p>"Stop." Draco ordered.</p><p>Blaise opened his eyes and held his last stroke. He groaned in frustration.</p><p>"Move your hand away." Draco said. "Spread your cheeks."</p><p>Blaise groaned but complied. He spread his legs farther apart and opened himself up to Draco. He felt Draco's wet fingers slide along his entrance which made his cock twitched.</p><p>"Do you like being ordered around, my dear?" Pansy asked running her hand along Blaise’s chest.</p><p>He nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Do you like to be dominated?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Was red any good?" Pansy asked.</p><p>Blaise moaned as one of Draco's fingers entered him. "Yes."</p><p>"We're better." Pansy said.</p><p>"Stroke him, Pansy." Draco ordered.</p><p>Pansy smiled and started stroking Blaise. Draco coaxed his finger inside Blaise and felt him opening up. Blaise let out a moan, feeling pleasure from both Draco and Pansy. Draco slipped another finger into him. Blaise bucked his hips into Pansy's strokes.</p><p>"Fuck." Blaise said.</p><p>Blaise laid his head back on Pansy's thigh and closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting close to his peak as Pansy stroked him faster. Draco was fingering him in just the right place.</p><p>"Yeeees." Blaise said. "Please."</p><p>Just as he was about to go over the edge, Pansy slowed her strokes. He opened his eyes and pleaded with her.</p><p>"Is he ready, my dragon?"</p><p>Blaise nodded his head energetically.</p><p>"Mmm. I don't know." Draco said, his fingers still playing inside Blaise's tight hole.</p><p>Blaise moaned. "Please."</p><p>"Please what?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Please. I'm ready. I want it." Blaise said.</p><p>"You want what?" Draco asked, pushing his fingers deeper.</p><p>Blaise moaned. "I want your cock in me."</p><p>"Oh stop teasing him." Pansy said. "Give him what he wants."</p><p>"Come here." Draco called to Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He removed his fingers and adjusted Blaise's legs. He slid himself close to his entrance. Pansy crawled over to him and lowered her head to his cock. She grabbed Draco's cock and sucked and stroked it before moving on to Blaise. She sucked on the tip of his cock and stroked him slowly. Draco slipped the tip of his wet cock into Blaise's hole. Blaise's eyes fluttered closed and tried to relax. Pansy could feel him twitching beneath her and pulled away.</p><p>"Is his cock bigger than the one red used on you?" Pansy asked, her voice dripping with lust.</p><p>Blaise was breathless. "Yes."</p><p>Blaise fisted the sheets as Draco pushed further.</p><p>"Watch." Draco demanded. "I want you to watch me fill you up."</p><p>Pansy and Blaise looked down towards Draco's cock. They watched as Draco drove his cock further into Blaise's tight hole. Blaise couldn't help but moan in satisfaction.</p><p>"Ravish him, Draco." Pansy said.</p><p>That's all Draco needed to hear before he started pounding into Blaise. Pansy leaned back and spread her legs to touch herself. She started at her tits, massaging and tugging at her nipples. Hearing the moans of her two lovers really put her in the mood as she rubbed circles on her clit. Draco kept one of his hand firm on Blaise's leg while the other reached down to grab Blaise's cock. He kept a rhythm of stroking and pounding. The moans of Blaise filled the room. He felt himself getting to his peak every time Draco hit his pleasure spot. Draco groaned as he felt Blaise tighten around him. Pansy moaned in pleasure watching her lovers. She fingered her wet cunt as she moved her other fingers in circles over her clit. </p><p>"He is such a stud, my dragon." Pansy moaned.</p><p>Draco hummed in agreement. Blaise looked glorious as Draco slammed his cock farther into his bum. Pansy loved seeing her lovers glistening as they fucked and moaned. Blaise groaned as Draco's strokes slowed. Draco felt himself getting closer to his peak. He heard the moans of his wife as she felt her high coming on again. He watched as she fucked herself on her fingers and shook as she felt her orgasm took over. Blaise pleaded and Draco switched positions, bringing both of Blaise's legs up on his shoulders.</p><p>"Fuck him until he cums." Pansy said.</p><p>Blaise moaned louder as he felt the change in Draco's angle. Draco obeyed his wife's orders and started pounding into Blaise again. Draco was hitting that spot even more. With every pounding, Blaise felt himself getting closer and closer. Draco plunged forward, folding Blaise in half. Blaise felt himself stretching more and more with each stroke. </p><p>"Fill him." Pansy said, watching the show they were putting on.</p><p>"Is that what you want, stud?" Draco felt breathless when he asked.</p><p>Blaise was also breathless. "Yes. Fill me."</p><p>Draco got closer to Blaise's face and gave him kiss. The kiss was a bit sloppy as he kept pounding. Blaise's moans filled his mouth as Draco moved faster. Draco pulled away and fucked Blaise senseless.</p><p>"You're taking me so well." Draco praised.</p><p>"Harder." Blaise let out in a moan.</p><p>Pansy worked her fingers over her clit again. She followed her lovers' rhythm as they got closer to their peaks.</p><p>"Stroke yourself." Draco demanded.</p><p>Blaise grabbed his cock and stroked it as Draco pounded. Draco's strokes were getting sloppy with every moan. The three of them moaned in unison as they reached their peaks. They felt the waves of pleasure roll over them as Draco slammed his cock into Blaise. Pansy was the first to cum, letting out squeals of pleasure as her legs shook. As Pansy's moans filled the room, Draco felt his cock twitching, signaling his peak. He bucked his hips a few more times and it wasn't long before Draco filled Blaise up with his cum. Blaise felt the wave of pleasure in Draco's stroke which helped him cross over his peak. His cum spurted over his stomach and he twitched as Draco slowed his strokes. Draco finally pulled out and laid next to Blaise.</p><p>"Clean us up, my flower." Draco said breathlessly.</p><p>Pansy crawled over to Blaise and started licking up his cock.</p><p>"Mmm. You taste so sweet, my stud." Pansy said. </p><p>Blaise's cock twitched under her touch. She sucked his tip of every last drops before moving on to his stomach. She hummed as she lapped up all the cum that was splattered up to his chest. She kissed up his chest and left marks on his neck before giving him a kiss. Blaise tasted himself on her lips. She moved on top of him so she could get to Draco. She pulled away from their kiss and moved her mouth to Draco's cock. Draco moaned as he felt his wife sucking the juices off his cock. When she was finished she pulled both of her lovers' heads towards hers as they shared an intimate kiss. Their tongues danced together. Pansy pulled away, letting her lovers continue their kiss. She rolled off Blaise and snuggled into his chest. He pulled her closer as he pulled away from Draco.</p><p>"You are a stud." Draco whispered to his best friend.</p><p>"You got anymore presents?" Blaise said softly.</p><p>They all chuckled at his sentiment and rested their glistening bodies. </p><p>"We do have the whole weekend." Pansy said as she snuggled into Blaise.</p><p>Draco rested his head on Blaise's chest, right next to Pansy's. The three of them felt exhausted once again and dozed off from their afternoon delight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing gay smut. Hope it's okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>